Girls in White Dresses with Blue Satin Sashes
by misselenasalvatore011
Summary: Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes, snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes- There's a wedding in Mystic Falls. ONESHOT warning: fluffy!


a/n: it's so fluffy I'm gonna die… wrote this like literally forever ago and never published it, but then realized that after tonights episode I need some more optimism, and this is about as optimistic as it gets. So don't laugh at how unrealistic and happy this is. Just enjoy the fact that Elena not only rejected Damon tonight, but Klaus admitted that "As crazy as it seems, love like that never dies". Yeah I had a heart attack. K REVIEW PLEASE! Kbye.

Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes,

Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes

Silver white winters that melt into springs,

These are a few of my favorite things.

It's one of those days that you only get to live a few times in your life. Those kind of events that will be remembered by not just you, but everyone that attended the celebration forever. Most people have about three or four.

The first day is of course, the day of birth. Even though you cannot remember that far back, everyone that was there will never forget as long as they live, and will continue to send birthday cards and wishes until you outlive them.

The second day is either a graduation, sweet 16, a bat mitzvah, a first communion, or any other teenaged party that seems like was a whole lifetime of planning. Parents typically overpay for a party that could be cut in half, but because no celebration had ever happened like this before, it's better to go all out.

Another is the day your child is born. This is the day that changes life the most. The one that puts away all misled conceptions of life, and brings your attention to the one thing that was anticipated for nine months, yet feels like a complete surprise.

But, in between the second and the fourth is a wedding day. And that is the day I'm living today.

It was four years ago that I was proposed to. It was a long time coming, yet it still took me by surprise. We were young, and many disapproved, but we didn't care. We knew that what we had was everlasting, and all of the problems we'd had before the engagement were enough to fulfill an entire marriage. Even the kind that I was about to embark on.

The clock read 9:10am. I looked around the room feeling oddly empty knowing that he was in a hotel room across town, making it impossible for him to sneak off to see me. The sun shone through the half open blinds, and I stretched, wanting to take my time considering I still had 8 hours until I walked down the aisle.

I went to the bathroom, stopping at my sink to brush my teeth and hair. I smiled, recognizing a glow that I had never seen before. I looked at the many pictures I had taped onto the mirror, reminding me of how annoyingly perfect my life was at the time.

In a matter of minutes, a half dozen people were in my kitchen including Caroline, the wedding planner slash co maid of honor, Bonnie the other co maid of honor, my prep team that Caroline hired consisting of two faces I recognized from the hair salon she dragged me to every six weeks, and Meredith McCullough, Jeremy's current girlfriend. All greeted me with laughter and excitement, allowing the jitters to set in.

"So. I know that this may seem a little overwhelming for someone who is not used to having the spotlight be on them, but trust me Elena, you need every single one of us here right now" Caroline declared, causing me to chuckle at the rollers she had set in her hair.

She acknowledged my laughter, nodding her head sarcastically.

"I'll let you get away with it this time, but if you think this is funny, wait till you see what I have in store for you to get you beautiful! You know, you have a lot to work with, but you just give me the factory product. There has been no enhancements done since the Bachelorette party, and that is much too long to go without an eyebrow wax. I can't even believe I let you go to your rehearsal dinner like that" Caroline stated, jotting things down with a pink pen. I again laughed at the situation, not at all surprised at the comeback.

"Alright alright Care, do whatever you want to me, just remember that I want it _simple_ not flashy" I reminded, causing her to nod her head in agreement.

As soon as she finished assuring me, she fleeted off to the driveway to direct traffic, leaving Bonnie at my side with Meredith next to her.

"Thank you guys for helping me through this. I guess in the four years we've been engaged, we probably should have started planning a little bit sooner than nine months ago huh?" I asked, receiving a pair of dramatic nods. I giggled, shrugging my shoulders, glancing down at the ring I've been wearing for the past four years. It glittered in the sun, always amusing me as I watched passer-byes gawk at the three carat diamond that was settled in a band with another row of smaller diamonds. It was his mothers, but she never wore it in public because it was considered to flashy for the period in which she lived and died in. It had an engraving in it, but I never revealed to anyone what it said, saving the surprise for the wedding night. I considered it to be the secret that bound us.

"Elena, I want to thank you again for inviting me to be a bridesmaid. I know that you've only known me for a few years, but it truly means the world to both me and Jeremy." Meredith said genuinely, making me feel warm inside. I chuckled at myself, realizing that I've turned into a total sap since all the troubles were put behind us, allowing me to live my life day to day without being scared for the future.

I looked out the window to see the movers begin to set up everything outside, carrying in high back white leather seats with blue satin bows tied around the back. I smiled at a small detail I picked out, pleased to see it actually come together in real life. Caroline did a lot of the decorating, always coming to me for the final decision, but taking care of the dirty work I was not adept to. The chairs were a project I did on my own.

Bonnie interrupted my thought with her clearing her throat, sipping from a monogrammed mug that had our initials intertwined. I smiled, thinking that in a few short hours the last initial printed on the cup would belong to me forever.

"I think the meaning behind having the wedding here is so perfect." Bonnie said, looking around at the home I have been living in officially for the past three years. For the first year we were engaged, I lived at college, finishing up my degree early so I could start my profession.

"Yeah, we just figured that if it was going to be anywhere, it might as well be where all of our first memories are" I said, recollecting on the times we'd shared in this very room, casting a smile on my face.

"There were a few bad ones here too though, Elena" Caroline said, interrupting my thoughts with flashbacks of the painful year we experienced, sending an unwanted shiver down my spine at the unpleasant memories that were attached.

Bonnie must have seen the shiver, deciding to rub my back to get rid of it. I smiled at her, relieved for how well she knew me.

A few hours passed, being spent with several people by my side, prepping me for what will be the one of the biggest nights of my life. I glanced at the clock for the second time today ,this time having it read 4:59pm. For the first time since this morning, I was allowed to look in the mirror.

The girl that was staring back at me did not look anything like the plain girl next door that was looking at me this morning. The girl staring back at me right now had her hair in an elegant bun with windswept curls framing her face. She had on shimmery nude makeup with brown eyeliner and mascara, bringing out the richness of her full chocolate brown eyes. Her lips were a perfect berry color, blending in with her rosy cheeks. She was wearing simple drop earrings, and had on a wedding dress fit for a princess- a sweetheart neckline with subtle beading that glimmered in the light, fitted at the top and then full at the bottom, creating a Cinderella ball gown. She was smiling ear to ear, and saw her two best friends, both dressed in off white dresses with blue satin sashes pinning the lacy veil to her hair.

"Caroline- Is that me?" I asked, stumbling on my words due to me being speechless.

"Of course it is Elena. I would never send you to marry the man of your dreams in anything less than drop dead gorgeous" She said confident and proud, giggling at the end. I turned around and hugged all three girls, hearing the music begin, signaling it was time.

As the bridesmaids walked in before me I inched closer and closer to the aisle, stopping dead in my tracks when I saw how transformed it was. The mood was perfect, and our song was being played by a string quartet. I found Jeremy next to me, and Alaric on my other side, both beginning to walk me down the curved aisle. I was anxious to see him, but when I actually did lock eyes with him, all my nerves melted away with the smooth sound of the lyrics that were being sung. I noted the freesia and lily combination that flooded the air, and watched as both Jeremy and Alaric handed me to him. As soon as my hand was in his he began to comfort me, stroking small circles into my palm as he always did when I was nervous. I glanced at him, catching him gawking at the beauty I was infused in, sending butterflies shooting up into my stomach.

I could not focus on much but him until the vows came up, listening fully when he read them aloud.

"Elena. My rock. My soul mate. My love. You are my entire universe. I- I don't know where I would be if you hadn't come into my life six years ago, knocking me off my feet, sending me on a wild ride that I would never want to leave. We've been waiting for all this time, and all this time I've been waiting for you." He recited from the heart, bringing tears to my eyes at the placement of the lyrics we picked as our wedding song in his vows.

The minister then asked him for the ring, and made him start reciting the official vows.

"Stefan Salvatore, do you take Elena Gilbert to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, from now until forever?" The minister asked, having Stefan recite them to me perfectly. He then slid a new ring on my finger, this one having a row of small diamonds, only to have a break with a lapis lazuli in the center. I looked up at him smiling with teary eyes, too happy to do anything but fantasize about kissing him.

It was then my turn to recite vows, causing me to suddenly become nervous. Bonnie handed me the ring, and I began.

"Stefan. You- you have been able to surprise me every day of my life since you walked into it-or me- six years ago. Most people don't believe in fate or destiny, but I base my life off of it. I know that it was destiny that brought us together. It was fate that we overcame the battles that blocked our pathway that was meant for the both of us. And it is destiny that I am standing here, reciting this to you. I love you with everything I am, and I promise to never ever stop. So thank you for running into me that day, and thank you for continuing to run into my life every day after." I said, taking small breaks to let out the happy cries that I overcame me. I slid the ring on his finger, a simple platinum band with a white gold one intertwined with it, symbolizing our lives and how they fit together.

"On Stefans ring is an inscription that many of you have been curious about since I got engaged. I decided to print the same one on Stefans, and it says, 'The love that intertwines us is eternal and unbreakable' in Latin. I wanted it to be on both of our rings so that it was a constant reminder of why we are together" I stated, still crying, probably ruining Caroline's masterpiece. I heard the crowd coo at the quote, and silently praise the romance in it.

I read the official vows, and waited in anticipation as the minister finished up his words.

"Stefan Salvatore, you may now kiss your bride" I heard him say. I looked up at Stefan's warm emerald eyes, and I felt our lips collide, moving together as if they fit with each other. I heard applause in the background, but all I wanted to do was continue the kiss. I heard Stefan chuckle, and pull away, whispering,

"Don't worry. We have an eternity to do that." I smiled at his phrase, realizing that it was true. I had forever after with Stefan, and suddenly, our troubled past seemed like lifetimes ago.


End file.
